


the concept of a benevolent god

by teandfailure



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Edward Elric, Female Roy Mustang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Roy Mustang, Virginity Kink, Werewolf Edward Elric, fluff at the end, vaginal fisting (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teandfailure/pseuds/teandfailure
Summary: “are you sure about this?”“i’m becoming less sure about it every time you ask that,” ed snaps, which isn’t an answer.





	the concept of a benevolent god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/gifts).

> hnnn i wrote this on like a two day bender bc merlin's fic broke my fucking brain but in like the best possible way?? any mistakes are 100% my own fault
> 
> this fic is shamelessly set in ladymerlin's au from her fic [the lone wolf (will not survive)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092027/chapters/47589637#workskin), which is amazing and you should probably read in order to get your bearings here.

“are you sure about this?”

“i’m becoming less sure about it every time you ask that,” ed snaps, which isn’t an answer.

roy is looking at her with dark eyes; the skepticism is written all over her face. “i just don’t want to hurt you.”

“you realize how ridiculous that is though, like, factually-speaking? it’s like me being worried about hurting you.” ed yanks the pony tail holder off the end of her braid and starts to shake out her hair. “i’m tougher than i look; you learn, growing up in a pack like mine.”

roy hums, watches ed’s hair coming unplaited as she tugs her fingers through it, little flashes of tanned skin peeking through the curtain of blonde hair. roy watches her like she’s hungry, watches her with honey deep eyes that ed could (and often does) get lost in, watches her like she could lay there all day and take it in as ed slowly undresses and unravels before her; she lets her gaze track across ed’s skin, down over her shoulder to the ridge of her collarbone, the swell of her breasts and ghost of her ribcage peeking out. she’s just in her panties — red ones roy had picked out for her, lacy boyshorts that cling in all the right places — and roy is staring, now, at the curve of her neck, the line of her jaw, at her skin prickling with goosebumps in the chill. 

their gazes meet again, and roy’s eyes are still dark, but this time it’s heavy with promise, ominous like dark clouds before rain. “if you’re sure,” roy purrs. 

“yes, i’m fucking _sure,”_ ed says. “trust me, babe, if you’re hurting me and i don’t like it, you’ll know.”

roy grins as she pulls her into a kiss, tangles one hand in ed’s hair as the other comes to rest on the small of her back. roy could hold her down if she wanted to, could clamp her fingers down hard enough to bruise and pin her to the bed and take her like prey, and somehow that makes it all the more precious when roy touches her carefully, like she’s a work of art, like she’s soft. it’d been jarring, at first, how startling it could be to have someone touch you gently when you’d grown up as one of the boys. 

roy lays her back against the bed easily, leading so subtly ed doesn’t even realize it, and she feels almost embarrassed, still, being the center of attention with roy between her legs. 

“relax,” roy hums, reading her mind. “you’re gorgeous, and i’m going to have a hell of a time showing you how good i can make you feel.”

roy is wearing a silky black robe, and nothing else, as far as ed can see; the robe is untied, so it’s doing very little in terms of hiding anything, for which ed is eternally grateful. the visual landscape of roy’s chest and stomach down to the nest of her pubes is seriously an image that makes her reconsider the concept of a benevolent god, inky dark and pale in blinding, intoxicating contrast. 

roy kisses softly at a spot on ed’s thigh for a minute, gives her just the barest hint of teeth, and ed gasps in spite of herself, in spite of how it didn’t even really hurt. 

“you’re so eager, puppy,” she hums, fond, the sound buzzing against ed’s skin. “we’ll get there, don’t worry.” roy’s hands are on her hips now, toying with the edge of the lace and letting a cold finger slip underneath, savoring the way ed shivers in her hands. “i’d like to see you, darling. really see you.” she pulls a bit at one of the seams again, a heavy-handed hint that somehow still makes ed blush, and she doesn’t meet roy’s eyes as she lifts her hips up and lets roy undress her the rest of the way. 

roy doesn’t waste any time after that, nudges ed’s legs apart with her nose and licks into her mess, lets ed get her face all wet as she starts to work her tongue. roy drags the flat of her tongue up over ed’s clit, and ed sees stars, cries out something that starts out moaning and wordless and ends in “god, roy, _fuck.” _

roy laughs against her, an angel between her legs, looking up at her with her mouth all wet and swollen. “that’s the plan, dear.”

ed half growls, rolls her hips in roy’s hands. “c’mon, please- want _you,_ roy, want you inside me, fuck, _please-” _

“if you insist,” roy hums, and she’s pressing two fingers inside her without any more ceremony than that. ed’s so wet she’s practically dripping, and roy doesn’t hold back, presses as deep as she can until she’s knuckle deep inside ed and curving her fingers hard, hitting that spot that makes her feel like the floor has dropped out from under her. her mouth goes back to ed’s clit just for a second, just long enough for ed to glimpse hot sparks on the backs of her eyelids before roy is sitting back and looking up at her, somewhere between hungry and proud.

“oh my _god, _roy,” she whines, flops back against the bed and tries to blink the tv static out of the corners of her vision. roy’s fingers start to move, glacial slow, shallow thrusts that keep her full and dripping and crying out as roy brushes her g spot. “fuck, it’s already so good-”

“you’re doing wonderfully for me, sweetheart; remember, patience is a virtue.” she takes ed’s clit into her mouth again, and ed gasps, shifts her hips in some kind of weak, desperate attempt to grasp for more. 

ed keens when she gets it, when roy moans around her and gives her a few hard, deep thrusts with her two fingers before a third joins them. it’s a bit of a stretch at first, and she gasps, takes a deep breath and exhales into it as she forces herself to relax. _“fuck,_ babe, i- roy, i-”

“hmm?” roy doesn’t stop, looks up at ed lazily with her eyes glinting iridescent in the light. 

the sound is roaring too loud in her ears, and she’s suddenly self-conscious of how loud her pulse must be hammering, in contrast to roy’s lack thereof. “fuck, i’m not sure if i can- if you keep eating me out like that-” 

roy’s grin is positively diabolical this time. “you can come whenever you want to, angel,” she says, licks her lips. “you’re young, and you flatter me, and that i have someone as lovely as you coming apart in my bed is one of my life’s greatest honors up to this point, which is really saying something when you consider-” 

“oh my _god,_ roy.”

roy giggles, puts on an innocent face for half a second before her eyes turn dark again. “just know coming doesn’t necessarily mean i’m going to stop.” 

ed feels dizzy just at the thought of that, and roy doesn’t really give her time to think it over; the next moment she’s lapping in between her fingers, teasing inside of ed with her tongue, so hot against her skin it feels like burning. “roy, _fuck,_ i- i want it, please, _please-” _

“i know you do,” she says, keeps her fingers moving as she fucks into ed, wet sounds filling the room. “you look so pretty begging for me, you know that? i can’t believe i’m the only one who gets to see you like this. the only one who’s ever made you feel like this.”

“roy, please, _please, _c’mon-” ed tries to thrust up into her, tries to nudge roy’s fingers deeper, but roy’s other hand comes to rest on the ridge of her hip. she doesn’t apply pressure or anything, but just the weight of her hand there makes something in ed want to stay in place. 

“i’ve got you, sweetheart,” roy hums, kisses at the crux of ed’s hips. she rocks her fingers one final time inside of her, then slowly pulls out and comes back with four. “you’re doing so lovely for me, just stay nice and relaxed- that’s a good girl, taking me so well-”

it’s a heady feeling, just on the edge of pain, and ed swears her way through it, chants “fuck, roy- _fuck,_ shit, fuck, roy-” as she relaxes and roy starts to move. 

it’s shallow thrusts at first, sloppy wet and four fingers deep in her with roy’s thumb brushing against ed’s clit, accidental and still entirely too much stimulation when ed’s been on edge like this. “fuck, roy- need you- need your mark, need you to claim me, please, _god-”_

“oh sweetheart,” roy muses, looking up at ed from between her legs, entirely too composed for ed’s liking. they make eye contact for a second, and ed drowns in it. “puppy, all you had to do was ask.”

roy was breathtaking every day, in ways that caught ed off guard, still, after all this time together, but she was nothing short of stunning with her eyes glistening obsidian black, her hair a mess that begged for ed’s fingers tangled in it, her mouth used and red as she kisses as the inside of ed’s thigh. she nips with her teeth, just once or twice, just enough to tease. “you’re incredible, ed- i can’t believe the things i get to do to you-” 

roy’s teeth sink into the flesh of ed’s thigh, and ed gasps, _“fuck,_ fuck, roy, i-” as roy starts to feed, sucks sweetly at the wound and laps at her like she’s a desert oasis. it hurts, sharp and stinging at the edges, but she’s always found this particular boundary between pain and pleasure was a line she enjoyed blurring. roy had been right that there was something erotic about the whole experience, and it felt like more than just the intimacy of it all, the way roy could make her see fireworks, the way roy played her body like it was an instrument she’d spent a lifetime perfecting how to play. 

roy’s fingers curl inside her, hot like molten metal, and her thumb drags against ed’s clit, heavy and slow with sparking friction, and ed screams as she hits her orgasm, hard enough that it feels like her whole body shakes. she feels her toes clench against the sheets, grabs frantically for any part of roy’s body she can find and settles for a handful of roy’s hair as ed rides out the convulsions, and roy just keeps drinking from her and fucks her through it. 

by the time roy is pulling off, easing her fingers out and licking the wound closed, ed has mostly blinked the stars out of her eyes, but her ears are still roaring like a freight train, and her pulse is still echoing in their bedroom, too loud like a bass drum. 

_“jesus,_ roy.” her voice comes out raspy, but she still feels too light headed to sit up and drink some water. 

“i prefer just ‘roy,’ oddly enough,” roy offers, gives her a small smile. “do you need me to get you anything? anywhere you’re hurting?” 

ed snorts. “get up here and cuddle me, dumbass.”

roy is entirely too happy to oblige, giving her a thousand-watt grin this time as she shimmies up the bed to wrap ed up a hug. ed’s hair is everywhere now, and roy tangles her fingers in it easily, almost subconsciously combing her fingers through it. “i love you so fucking much,” ed says. “also, please never stop playing with my hair, holy shit, that’s-”

“i love you too, puppy,” roy counters, her voice warm like a promise. “i’ll play with your hair as long as you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/teandfailure) if you like my fics! thanks for reading, lovelies <3


End file.
